After life
by lostloveloki
Summary: Loki's committing suicide, as he's got nothing left to live for. But the after life isn't really what he expected.


The water rushed into his lungs at an unstoppable pace. His body fought vigilantly against the forces of nature, desperately trying to prolong his stay in this worthless, mad realm. Loki crushed his eyelids together and tried to end his body's counter-productive attempts. After all, this was what he'd wanted.

To die.

To end this misery.

To finally find peace, or at least to leave this wretched, cold world behind, and to abandon the loneliness that stabbed his back in his endless stretches of solitude.

He knew he'd never find eternal peace. He also knew he'd probably never see his beloved Stark ever again. Valhalla was reserved for men like Stark alone. Not for scum like himself. And yet, despite all his losses, and the slim chances of any joy in the afterlife, this world… it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. There was nothing to live for. Nothing to love, to cherish, to treasure. Nothing to bring him happiness.

At last his body relaxed, as it accepted its fate and the weights, deposited so snuggly in his shoes and pockets dragged him down once more.

The fish swam around obliviously, ignoring the beautiful, serene raven-haired corpse in their midst.

The quite thud of small furry feet and a soft slither were accompanied by the staccato approach of heels, in the darkness of his blurry mind. The contrasting sounds, reverberated quietly off the hollow walls as they gradually grew louder. A low, female voice breathed an incoherent demand,, before both the slither and the soft putt of paws came to a standstill, only to have the clatter of heels be heightened next to the utmost silence. The clacking grew louder with each passing step, before a hiss and a whine emerged from the direction of approach.

"Quiet!" the voice demanded in a stage-whisper, causing instant silence once again. This time even the clacking, and the crackled of bristling silk against flesh, stopped short.

After a pregnant pause, she recommenced before kneeling down audibly. Her slender fingers sought his dead hair, and brushed it back tenderly, before beckoning him at last. "Father."

He didn't react as his mind tried to make sense of what he'd heard. "Father," she coaxed gently, now stroking his phantom cheek. "Wake up, Father. It's Hella."

She brushed her fingers across his eyelids, and kissed her father's cheek, smiling softly. Knowingly.

Slowly, very slowly, he pried his heavy lids open, and adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, before finally seeing his daughter's face, beside his own. "Is this Hell?" he breathed at last, as he turned his body ever so slightly, to see her better.

A soft giggle escaped her lips as she allowed her fingers to trace his bony cheeks. "Indeed it is, Father. We've been waiting for you to come, for a very long time now." She smiled fondly, wearing an expression that told thousands of happy childhood memories.

He couldn't help but smile too, at her serene expression, "I don't deserve such a warm welcome, from you, dear Hella. I have died by will, and come to receive my just punishments for my transgressions." She shot him a smug smile, one that he'd only ever seen reflected on Stark's armour, before he ravished his lover. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but the only punishment you have is that you'll be utterly incapable of killing anyone in Hellheim, as everyone's already dead," she smirked. "Actually, no I'm not sorry." Her lips stretched into a wide grin, before she at last turned her head. Turning back to her father she breathed, "There are some …acquaintances of yours who have also been waiting for you. You might just recognise them."

"Acq-"before he could finish, she whistled loudly, getting up and stepping aside. As he tried to prop himself up to see what she was talking about, two heavy weights smacked him back down onto the marbel block. Little Fenrir licked his face in excitement, and Jorgmundar slithered up against him, grazing his chest with its head. Loki laughed in elation.

"I haven't seen you boys since the last cycle of Ragnarok! Oh, how well you are!" he stroked them both happily, and kissed them. Fenrir barked in excitement and panted as his father scratched him.

Hella's lips twitched, before she looked across the hall once again, and walked off. Loki was too preoccupied to notice, until he heard her approaching footsteps once again, this time accompanied by duller pairs of feet. Loki looked up from his excited boys, sitting up, as he rest his eyes on Hella's companions. She returned with two boys, both of which were holding her hands.

"They've missed you too, Father." Their pudgy hands let go of Hella as they ran over to their father on their short, young, legs.

"Vali! Narfi! Are my eyes deceiving me?" he cried in joy as they joined the group hug.

"Father!" they echoed off each other joyfully, climbing into his lap.

"I've missed you all so much!" he exclaimed, as he kissed each and every one of them. "My precious boys, my lovely princess!" he looked at Hella, beaming with pride and unadulterated joy.

The family reunion continued for hours, where they simply talked, and laughed, and played like they hadn't in centuries. They were a happy family for once, and they stayed that way until night had fallen, and all four boys became sleepy. Hella and Loki took the boys to their shared room and lay them down. He kissed them all goodnight, before Hella gently shut the door behind them as they headed out.

"Father, I suggest you sleep too. Dying is a quite tiresome business, and we have eternity to catch up with each other."

"And what about you?" he asked warmly, kissing her cheek.

"I shall find some of my own entertainment for the night," she returned with a wicked glimmer in her eyes.

"That's my girl," he chuckled, as she led him to a room.

"Sleep well, Father… Or not," she grinned as she disappeared into thin air. He cocked an eyebrow, before shaking his head and opening the door.

He sucked in a sharp breath.

"Long-time no see, Reindeer games."


End file.
